narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rougakure
Rougakure '(村はワックスの非表示, Rougakure no Sato; ''Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Wax"; also known as the "Hidden Wax Village") or Rou for short is a Hidden Ninja Village within the Land of Wax. History: The Birth of Rougakure After the Invasion of Konohagakure, the Daiymo of the Land of Wax realized not even the Five Great Nations were true to their alliances. Fearing for his safety of his country the Daiymo gathered enough funds to start the construction of Rougakure. After months of construction the Daiymo sent 14 of his finest bodyguards and assigned them various posistions within Rougakure based on there indivual talents. After twenty years had passed since the construction of Rougakure, life in the Hidden Village was becoming easier for the civilians and shinobi alike. The Shinobi were increasing in numbers as there Ninja Academy, while extremley challenging, was weeding out those not fit for the life of a shinobi and eased them back into the life of a civilian. The Civilians were making most of Rougakure's income as they had discovered raw, natural materials and had many trading routes. Leadership: At the top of the organization is the village head. The Village Head rules the village and its shinobi together with a council, consisting of highly ranked shinobi and elders. The actual shinobi forces is divided in three groups. The regular forces, the ANBU, and the Medical Teams. Regular Forces The regular forces form the foundation of the village and its shinobi system. The majority of shinobi are a part of these forces and together, either individually or in teams, they perform the majority of the missions the village receives. They are also tasked with the various duties within the organization, such as training and office work. When an Academy student graduates, they usually become a part of these forces, assuming the rank of Genin. Via various exams and tests, they can be promoted to higher ranks, first to Chūnin and after that to Jōnin. Sometimes, when a shinobi is specialized in a very specific skill, they can assume the rank of Tokubetsu Jōnin, which is ranked between chūnin and jōnin. The '''ANBU ANBU take orders directly from the Village Head, performing special high-level missions, such as assassinations and torture. The ANBU usually work in teams formed to the requirements of the mission, ensuring maximum success. The shinobi in the ANBU are hand-picked by the Kage; chosen for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, gender, background, or previous rank bear no weight in this decision. There are apparently no true ranks within the ANBU, as is the case with the regular forces. Team leadership and hierarchy seem to be based on merit and experience. The leaders of the teams are called squad leaders (分隊長, Buntaichō), a position held in high regards. Medical Teams he Medical Teams (医療班, Iryō-han) are the back-up of the shinobi forces. They consist of medical-nin, working behind the scenes to heal the sick and injured shinobi and to make sure the organisation is always in peak condition. The medical-nin do extensive research into new techniques, medicine, and into diseases and the human body. Not all medical-nin are members of the Medical Teams, though. There are also medical-nin within the regular forces, who go along on standard missions to increase the success-rate. However, back in the village, it is the Medical Teams who run the hospital and treat the wounded. Category:Gesshoku Category:Fanon Villages